


loving you is red

by angstlairde



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: #BRYKEGIVE, #NAMETHECHILD2K19, Banter, Fluff, Iroh's Sister is mentioned offhand, M/M, Mako Is A Dumbass, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunsets, Weird considering its her wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: collection of makiroh prompts, usually written on tumblr#2: Iroh's sister's wedding was the event of the decade. If only that included Mako getting to eat.





	1. red, like life

**Author's Note:**

> istg if i become the leading authority on makoiroh on here like i did with deliden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summer Solstice festival in the Fire Nation always brings in firebenders from all over the world. Mako's lucky that includes his boyfriend the general.

The sun turns red as it nears the horizon.

Mako can feel it set, a weak tug in his gut that contrasts with the other tug in his gut when Iroh peels his shirt off and climbs into bed next to him. 

It’s the night before the summer solstice. Tomorrow is the firebenders’ day, even as the winter solstice is the waterbenders’. Thank fuck for the massive celebrarions that brought in the firebenders in the Navy, back to the Fire Nation. 

The sun casts Iroh’s face in red light, his unstyled hair casting shadows on his forehead. He is beautiful. 

They’ll wake early tomorrow, and go to sleep late, and it’s going to be the best time off Mako has had since he and Iroh really started going together. He figures they probably won’t leave the comforting warmth of Iroh’s bed for awhile in the morning. 

“I missed you,” Iroh mumbles into his ear as he drapes himself across Mako, skin warm on skin. His mouth tastes of spice and fire and red.

Red, like fire.

Red, like the sun.

Red, like his uniform.

Red, like the marks he leaves on Mako’s skin.

Red, like life.

(Dear Agni - Mako never wants to leave.)

(He knows Iroh doesn’t want to go either, but they are both driven by duty, colored red.)

(Sometimes he curses the color red, but without it, he wouldn’t have Iroh.)

 

_"I missed you, too."_


	2. stealing to survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh's sister's wedding was the event of the decade. If only that included Mako getting to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to make this a collection of makiroh prompts  
> (ssh it has nothing to do with wanting 69 works listed)

There it is.

The spread of a lifetime. Mako's fingers twitch by his hands and his stomach growls. He hasn't eaten since yesterday morning and while admittedly he has gone longer without food, he has a right to be starving. 

There's a handful of guards patrolling the area and barring any unforeseen circumstances, a few seconds of time in which Mako could grab a couple of the small sandwiches unnoticed. 

"Hey, Chief," one of the guards says in passing as she crosses the room to the other end, nodding at Mako where he leans on a pillar. 

"Oh, hey," Mako says back, and as soon as she clears the doorway, crosses the distance to the long table with a few strides.

He grabs a tiny bite-size sandwich and crams it in his mouth and then grabs a few more, turning around quickly to find himself face-to-face with -

His disappointed looking boyfriend.

"Mako," Iroh says reprovingly. 

"What?" Mako asks around the food in his mouth, finger sticky both figuratively and literally. "I'm starving!"

"You couldn't wait just an hour or two more for my sister to get married? After that you can eat as much as you want, Agni knows she will."

"Your sister the Firelord is incredibly intimidating and all, but I have a high metabolism. A guy's gotta eat."

Iroh opens his mouth to argue again, but Mako beats him to the punch.

"If you don't say anything, I'll share."

He holds up his hands invitingly. Iroh huffs, glares at Mako, glances around, and pulls Mako out of the room by his suspenders just as another guard enters the room.

"If my sister ever finds out about this," Iroh begins as he shoves half a sandwich into his mouth, leaning against to wall of the passageway they're hidden in, "she'll have us both killed."

Mako raises an eyebrow.

"Really living up to the reputation, huh?"

"You keep running your mouth and I'll kill you," Iroh warns.

Mako laughs.

"Imagine thinking death is a threat that works on me."

"Imagine thinking I don't know a threat that works like a charm," Iroh grins, moving closer and effectively getting rid of Makp's personal space. 

"And what would that be?"

His grin drops.

"Sleeping on the couch."

 

 


End file.
